


help

by something-witty (SilverBellAJ)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: i laugh every goddamn time i read that summary, this whole thing is a mistake please send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBellAJ/pseuds/something-witty
Summary: emeralds hair turns into an actual croissant and gold ascends





	help

gold and emerald were just hanging out but suddenly…  
“emerald ur hair turned into a croissant!!” gold said pointing at the short boys head.  
emerald raced to the mirror and saw that it was true.  
“how did this happen!?” he cried.  
as emerald fretted over his new delicious hair, gold ascended  
“where am i?” he asked looking around   
you are in heaven, a voice whispered in his ear. gold turned around to find the owner of the voice.  
it was jesus christ!   
“jesus?” gold squinted his eyes to make sure that what he was seeing was true.   
“yes, it is i, jesus.” jesus said “and u are in heaven. but you cannot stay”  
why?? gold asked  
“because you do stupid stuff all the time now go to hell”  
“no” gold said  
then he punched jesus in the face and went to heaven and saw a beautiful sight  
shrek was there awaiting him, his beautiful ogre face shining in the sunlight  
“shrek? is that you??” gold asked  
“Yes my son. I am Shrek.” Shrek said. “Welcome to heaven.”  
and then they lived happily ever after listening to a infinite loop of all star.


End file.
